


Miscommunication

by Emanemmy12



Series: How Two Halves Become a Whole [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanemmy12/pseuds/Emanemmy12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt from Tumblr "Possibly a Shoot prompt in which Root tells Shaw about Hanna?" The only way I could figure out to make it work was with a pre-established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunication

It never occurred to her that she got a little antsy whenever April came around. It had become such a part of her that Root didn’t notice the slow change in her temperament. The teasing became just slightly more biting and her smirks changed from loving to arrogant. Had she known what was happening, Root would have stopped, but it was not conscious at all. Those that knew, Harold and Reese, just ignored the behavior. The two had silently remembered the date and how long that weight of injustice had been over Root so they let her be. The only one who dealt with Root on a daily basis who did not know about Hanna was Shaw and frankly it was starting to get to her nerves. She was planning on confronting Root about it that night when she walked into a scene that for anyone else would be something to call the psychologist for. 

”I don’t care what you say, I don’t want to tell her!” Root exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. She was pacing in the kitchen of Shaw, well their, apartment and seemingly talking to thin air. “I thought you were going to keep your opinions out of my relationship.” A slight pause. “Well you’ve calculated wrong.” Root practically growled at whatever the Machine said next and shook her head, loose curls bouncing with the violence of the motion. “No. Don’t say that.” It was rare that Root got into an argument with the Machine. In fact Shaw couldn’t recall a time when it had ever escalated to something like this. It was easy to assume that the Machine wanted Root to tell her something, but as for what? Shaw had no idea. Wasn’t the point of stupid relationships telling the other person things that were going on? She scratched a spot on her arm as she watched, wondering that if the point where she couldn’t give Root what she wanted had finally been reached. With a sigh, Shaw set down her keys and took of her coat, the noise should have been enough to let Root know that she was home. The discussion between Root and the Machine stopped immediately, doing nothing to eliminate Shaw’s thoughts. 

”Am I interrupting something?” she asked, voice clipped. 

Root ran a hand through her hair and sighed. “No, not really. She isn’t listening to me.” She walked to Shaw and pulled the other woman into a soft kiss. Sameen kissed back, though hesitantly. Root cupped the other woman’s cheek, her thumb gently stroking the surprisingly soft skin and then pulled away. “Supper is almost ready.” Shaw nodded and moved further into the apartment. Something still didn’t feel right, but she wanted to trust Root who had proven herself more times than not. The rest of the day passed close to normal than it had in awhile. It was almost like the fight with the Machine had curbed the mood Root had been in for the past few weeks. It ate at Shaw as she sat cleaning her weapon while Root reclined on the couch next to her, typing away at god knows what. They were going to have to have a feelings talk weren’t they. She hated those because it was usually Root telling her about all her feelings and Shaw barely contributing. Though Root insisted that her lack of emotional variability was fine, Shaw had always been told by others that she was broken, someone that needed to be fixed. She slammed her gun down on the table and turned to Root, who looked up at the noise. 

”What’s wrong?” 

Root tilted her head at the question. “What Sameen?”

”Don’t bullshit me. I know there is something that you aren’t telling me. I heard most of your side of the argument.” 

”Have you been spying on me?” Root carefully shut her laptop and leaned forward to set it on the coffee table. “I understand the tracker, it’s cute, but even if we are together there are some things that I just can’t tell you.”

Shaw gritted her teeth and her mind supplied her with the only logical conclusion for Root’s distance. “Are you cheating on me?” The words were venomous and Shaw crossed her arms. It sounded cheap and petty, something that neither of them really were. This had been the reason Shaw hadn’t done relationships. They didn’t make sense and they made people nuts. The fact that it was her voicing her fears and unsupported beliefs was not lost on her. Root was surprised by it too as she raised an eyebrow at Shaw as if to ask if she’d knocked a screw loose. “Well?” she asked again, too angry to really worry about the fact she’d felt enough to be worried about this. To realize that would be to have to acknowledge again just how much Root made her actually feel. 

”Of course not,” Root answered. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

”Well what am I supposed to think? You are lying to me about something.”

”Well maybe I just don’t want to talk about it.”

“Why? I thought we are supposed to talk about things. That’s what you said-!”

“Because you won’t understand! You don’t get sad.” The words were out of Root’s mouth before she could take them back.

She didn’t even move to block the slap that followed even though the Machine had chimed in with the information that it was coming. A hand came up to her cheek and Root was going to apologize. That was a line she’d never thought she would cross. But then there were rough, demanding lips on hers, taking without asking, knowing that Root always gave. If she said stop, Sameen would, but Root would never deny whatever action Shaw decided upon. To Shaw, pain, anger, and love were tied together when it came to Root and she knew that. For that comment, she deserved the hard touches and the bites that Shaw didn’t soothe. For each bad thing she’d done, she deserved the anger in Shaw’s eyes as she begged for something. For letting Hanna leave and die, she deserved the hand on her neck pressing until she fell somewhere in-between reality and death. Those thoughts rang as even in her rage Shaw was still somehow aware and caring of what limits Root had. She did not deserve this woman who loved and cared for her despite all of the odds. Root barely heard the broken cry of Sameen as her body finally gave in to the wave of pleasure that had been building. Shaw pulled away, sitting up and flicking the moisture off her hand. “When I’m with you it’s different. I know you are upset so I’ll forgive you. Now what’s wrong?” The words were spoken almost gently, as Shaw watched Root readjust her clothing. In the rush of anger and heat there hadn’t been much thought to properly removing Root’s clothes. 

Seeing that look of anger so quickly placed with concern, Root shut her eyes. It was too much. “They didn’t tell you did they?”

”John and Harold? No… do they know something?”

”It was before I met you. They…helped with something. A number. Though the crime had been committed long before.”

”Root, we’ve gone over this, none of us care about your past. It isn’t like we all don’t have our demons.” Root reached over and placed a finger on Shaw’s lips, shaking her head. 

”Let me finish, sweetie. I owe you that. I’m sorry, by the way. I didn’t mean that. Just..I forget that it gets to me. It happened when I was young. Not even a teenager. I didn’t have a lot of friends. I really only had the one. But I cared about her. She was the only one that really talked to me. I would have been lost without her. In fact when I lost her, I became who I was before the Machine.”

”Lost her? How?”

Root looked into those eyes that were searching for answers, an explanation and she gave a sigh. “April 15th, she walked out of the library and I never saw her again. I saw her get into a car and leave with a man who lived in town.”

”Did they catch the bastard?”

”No, but I made him pay anyways,” Root answered her voice a hard steel. It had been the first death that she’d ever orchestrated. It had been so easy to get the drug lord to believe his money had been stolen. “It wasn’t until 2012 that John and Carter solved the case that her body was found.” Root wiped at her eyes, trying to get them to stop watering. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I just didn’t want to burden you.” 

Shaw rolled her eyes and opened her arms. “Come here.” As she leaned back, folding Root into her embrace, Shaw smiled. “Just because I don’t feel these things doesn’t mean I can’t handle it when you do. Just tell me. Idiot.” Root gave a small laugh and wrapped more closely around Sameen’s warmth, ignoring the voice of the Machine who was saying something along the lines of “I told you so.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://waitingintheflowers.tumblr.com/ask Again, my ask is open if you want to send me things. Thank you for reading.


End file.
